


It's No Secret That I Care

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day Fic for Black Star x Soul.( SoulStar) ((Even though that was months ago. XD))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Secret That I Care

-SoulStar-

" Oh jeez, again Soul?"

" Ugh, It's not my fault." Maka sighed and helped her partner pick up the countless numbers of valentine cards and sweets. The two were tired of coming from class to pick up a book from their lockers, and then having to clean out all the anonymous letters into an extra bag they brought. Maka was a little jealous that Soul had every girl's attention for a being a death scythe while she only got a few. Still, she was slightly glad that she wasn't always being followed by a hoard of people, even boys stalked the unfortunate weapon.

" Maybe we need to switch lockers. That way you don't have to deal with this."

" You know well they'd just find it again. I might as well wait until the end of the day."

" What about White's day?" The two began to walk to the courtyard for lunch and Soul sighed.

" Do you really think I can pull that off? I don't even know a fourth of these people and they can write a whole biography of me."

" Isn't this what you wanted?"

" I didn't ask for this kind of attention okay?"

They reached their group friends at tree nearby. Maka and Soul sat down with the rest and she blinked when some people weren't in sight.

" Where's Kid and Black Star?" She asked while pulling out a lunch bag. Liz gave a roll of her eyes while her sister, Patty, ate out of her lunch tray.

" Kid's got patrol duty, then conferences, followed by mission planning, and even more patrolling. Honestly, it's like he has no free time any more after becoming a full-time shinigami." She answered while glaring at her nails. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed doing missions with Kid and her sister. Even if they get into a huge mess, it was fun and slightly annoying when she had to calm Kid down and stop her sister from scaring her all the time.

" Erm... Black Star ran off, as usual. I doubt he'll come to class though." Tsubaki said with sad-smile.

" Huh? Why is that? He always comes to class, well, late that is." The raven-haired girl shrugged.

" He said he was going to meditate for a bit, but I have a feeling that something is bothering him." Patty laughed.

" Probably because he's thinking of getting a gift for his lover~!" Everyone's eyes darted at the blonde girl and Maka frowned.

" Is that true!? He likes someone!?" She exclaimed and turned towards her partner," Do you know something about this!?" Soul sweated at the harsh demand. Of course he'd be suspected since he and Black Star spend most of the day either skipping classes or he spectated the assassin's fights.

" If I did, which I don't, what would make you think I'd tell any of you?" All eyes were on him and Soul had a small feeling that probably should have interpreted it better. Liz had a cat-smile and Patty was giggling silently while Maka was giving him a suspicious look and Tsubaki was smiling softly. They didn't actually think that-

" He likes Soul~"

" That's not what I meant!" He argued but none of the girl's were listening to him. It's bad enough he has to deal with the random crushes on him but now that he was probably going to be teased about his best friend liking him, his mood is going down the drain slowly. There is no way Black Star would like him in that manner. A definite nope.

" Aw, Soul's getting embarrassed."

" Black Star would be upset that he let the secret out."

" I can already imagine Soul's punishment~."

" You're all sick." The death scythe stated while standing. He has had enough of the dirty talk and decided to go somewhere else in peace. Another reason being that he could get away from all the girls' eyes on him. Hopefully, those hormone-stricken fan-girls won't do his friends in much for getting to be close to him. When he went back into the building, he decided that the roof was probably the best place to be at the moment. No one would recognize him from up top or even bother to look up in the first place. The weapon didn't go far out to the spikes since he found out what happens if you sit or stand on it for too long. Courtesy to Black Star for showing that demonstration about a year ago when they had met Kid. Speaking of his reckless friend, he found the blue-haired meister sitting silently a few feet away. It was strange that he wasn't yelling nonsense, and the fact that the blowing winds weren't even bothering the other teen. Something must really be wrong.

Soul brushed a few white bangs from covering his eyes and walked up to the teen, looking around to see that Black Star was just staring with a distant look ahead.

" Dude? Are you even alive?" The weapon finally said while seating himself next to the Bluenette. The assassin blinked but didn't even bother to glance at the owner of the voice.

" Why are you up here?" Soul cocked his said before looking away at the sky, his eyes falling on the guffawing Sun.

" Decided to get some peace and quiet. Too much stalkers." The white-haired teen brought a leg up and rested his left arm on it." Why are you up here?"

" ... Meditating."

" Right. You look like you have a lot on your mind though. Mind telling about it?" Soul asked and was confused at the answer he recieved.

" It's best if I don't say anything." It was normal for Black Star to not want to speak about anything bothering him since he valued his pride way too much. However, Soul knew that whatever this problem was needed to be off the other's chest. He isn't used to seeing Black Star with such a serious expression.

" You can tell me. We're friends for a reason aren't we?" He said while scooting closer to look at the other. Black Star gave an uncertain look and Soul tried persisting again." I won't tell anyone if it's really that big of a deal." The meister sighed and finally looked at him with such a piercing gaze that Soul leaned back a little. Why was he being glared at? He didn't really remember doing anything to upset his friend but he still gave a small, but nervous smile.

" You swear you won't tell anyone?" Soul nodded.

" I swear." Black Star looked hesitant for a moment before exhaling and leaning back while rustling his hair. The death scythe waited patiently for the meister to speak his mind.

" ... You do promise that you won't-?"

" Jeez, stop stalling and just spill it already. I won't laugh." Black Star huffed and closed his eyes with an irritated look.

" I wasn't. I think I like someone. There. I said it. Laugh." Soul didn't react at all but only had a humored smile stretched on his lips. Patty was right about that at least. It was pretty hilarious that someone who spends his time training and screaming his ambitions of being a God actually has a crush but he didn't mention it. He was kind of curious of how Black Star had time to talk to a girl since he usually scares them with his antics or beat them in a fight.

" Mind explaining more?" Black Star had an uncomfortable look and he looked to the side so his slightly visible blush could be seen.

" It's no one special."

" Star..."

" Fine. He's a friend of mine and yes, he's guy. Got a problem with that?" Soul flinched and sweated at the dangerous look he got and shook his head fast.

" N-no problem at all. What else?" His friend's shoulder's sagged.

" That's it." Soul raised an eyebrow.

" That's it?"

" That's it." A look of disbelief. Soul knew there was a deeper meaning to it but sighed when he realized that Black Star wasn't going to be saying anything more than that. He could tell that the other was embarrassed as hell but he had to give points that the assassin held a straight face the entire time. The bell rang loudly and Soul looked up with a bored look.

" I guess that'll do for now. I'll keep my word so let's get to class and- woah!" Soul had made a move to stand up but his arm was yanked, causing him to be pulled against his best friend. Words failed him when an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from trying to move. The weapon's face erupted in different colors of red and he looked up with widened eyes. Black Star just looked back at him with narrowed, blue eyes that made him flush even more. This had to be a prank or joke because there is no way the bluenette would act like this. Never." Black Star..?"

" Stay here."

" B-but class..."

" Just stay here..."

Soul quieted when a received a look that said leave-and-I'll-kill-you. The pumping of his blood increased into an unreasonable fast pace and he looked back down while biting his bottom lip. While being a little scared of the possible mood change, Soul had a foreign feeling grow in his heart, gradually getting bigger within each passing second. His friends were just teasing about Black Star liking him right? Then why are they so close? Why does he enjoy being this close to him? More seconds passed when Soul finally looked at his friend again with a pink haze on his cheeks but gave a nervous smile.

" H-hey, people might get the wrong if we stay like this." A moment went by when aqua eyes slowly looked back into his crimson ones and Soul's face couldn't have gotten any redder when Black Star leaned down next to his ear.

" What if I want them to get that idea?" He murmured. The weapon stuttered when the blue-haired teen leaned back up and their faces were inches apart. Soul's eyes widened even more at the statement and he laughed nervously.

" Th-That was a joke... right?" Something flickered in Black Star's eyes and Soul's answer was lips being pressed softly against his. Feelings of hesitant love poured into the chaste kiss and Soul froze, still processing what had happened. Before the meister could move away, Soul found himself responding to the kiss and leaned up more while clutching onto his shirt.

The feelings are returned as their lips pressed harder together. Soul felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him against the other body, which he pulled himself up more against the other's chest. The two were only focused on each other, the outside world became irrelevant as they had the one they love in arms. When air began to thin, Soul pulled away panting softly, his eyes closed and cheeks still hued. He rested his head on Black Star's shoulder and barely opened his eyes while regaining his breath was a top priority.

" I think I like you."

" Obviously?" Soul laughed softly but yelped suddenly when he was pulled sideways on Black Star's lap.

" I mean it, Soul." The said male blinked and flushed.

" You know anyone could see up here right?" Black Star smirked and leaned forward so their noses brushed together.

" Good. Let them see." Soul rolled his eyes but pressed his smile against Black Star's. He in fact didn't mind being watched either-

" Eeh!? Look, Black Star and Soul are getting it on the roof!"

" I told you guys!"

Hearing Liz and Patty scream about his personal business was something Soul didn't appreciate but he sort of suspected they would do something like that. Well, so much for keeping the secret. Black Star, however, stood up with little trouble and made sure to hold Soul close in his arms.

" Black Star!?"

" Brace yourself."

The weapon shut his eyes when his newfound boyfriend hopped directly off the roof and onto the ground. It's a miracle how they hadn't broken any bones considering how high they were. Although knowing Black Star, Soul was just glad that he was given at least a warning.

Soul let himself down from the other's arms but failed at trying to get out of the possessive hold he was in. He tried hard not to acknowledge Maka's giggling and Liz's smug look and the school bell rang just as their friends gasped. As they ran back into the building, the white-haired teen sighed while brushing his bangs from his face.

" Those three..."

" Hey Soul. Should I say it?" Soul looked up with a raised eyebrow.

" And make this as unnecessarily sappy as ever?" The weapon was pressed against the wall and Black Star leaned down, smirking once more.

" Don't care. Happy Valentine's day." Soul exhaled at the corny statement but couldn't help the smile creep on his face and let their lips brush together.

" Honestly... Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
